Electronic components incorporated in a portable terminal are disclosed in, for example, International Publication WO 2012/101978. The electronic components include a rectangular circuit board in plan view. Components such as, for example, a semiconductor element, are mounted on the front surface of the rectangular circuit board, and a plurality of mounting electrodes is provided on the back surface of the rectangular circuit board. Mounting electrodes near the four corners of the circuit board are arranged at positions shifted from diagonal lines of the back surface of the circuit board in order to prevent breakage of the circuit board due to external impact, for example, when the portable terminal falls down.